Battle Goddess
Battle Goddess is a fighting game available on Wii U, Xbox 360, and PlayStation 3 to be released in late summer of 2013. Its main premise is that the goddess Ishtar once thought to be dead grew envious of the power women once held and has gathered many of the greatest warrior women throughout time and space to engage in combat. Whoever is to defeat her is said to obtain the power of a goddess. There will be 33 characters at launch and another 2 depending on the console. In addition all consoles will receive eight DLC characters. It is rated T for teen. Gameplay Features -2-on-2 combat with characters acting uniquely according to who they're paired up with. Depending on who they're with, the tag meter fills faster as well as the character having different lines. They will also interact differently with different foes. -Characters get two costumes as well as extra parts that can be won upon successfully causing clothing damage in a match. Mix and match each other's clothing and hairstyles along with others to effectively make your Battle Goddess unique. -The more damage to a character's clothing, her strength will improve and if 50% of clothing is gone along with a full costume, the character can do a finishing move which will surely earn them some customization options. Fighting Game Characters Chun-Li: Street Fighter II Ibuki: Street Fighter III Cammy White III Juri Han: Street Fighter IV Morrigan Aensland: Darkstalkers Felicia: Darkstalkers Sonya Blade: Mortal Kombat Princess Kitana: Mortal Kombat Shiva: Mortal Kombat Sindel: Mortal Kombat Nina Williams: Tekken Lili: Tekken Unknown: Tekken Isabella Valentine/Ivy: Soul Calibur Taki: Soul Calibur Elysium: Soul Calibur Sarah Bryant: Virtua Fighter Dural: Virtua Fighter Justice: Guilty Gear Noel Vermillion: Blazblue Litchi Faye Ling: Blazblue Mai Shiranui: The King of Fighters Kasumi: Dead or Alive (DLC) Cammy White: Street Fighter II (DLC) Pyrrha Alexandra: Soul Calibur (DLC) Millia Rage: Guilty Gear (DLC) Ayane: Dead or Alive Other Characters Lightning: Final Fantasy XIII Tifa Lockhart: Final Fantasy VII Lara Croft: Tomb Raider Jill Valentine: Resident Evil MIranda Lawson: Mass Effect Naoto Shirogane: Persona 4 Chell: Portal Juliet Starling: Lollipop Chainsaw Rayne: Bloodrayne Xiaomu: Namco x Capcom Bayonetta: Bayonetta (DLC) Sarah Kerrigan (StarCraft) (DLC) Faith Connors (Mirror's Edge) (DLC) Bad Girl (No More Heroes) (DLC) Jade (Beyond Good and Evil) Console Exclusives Wii U: Lucina (Fire Emblem: Awakening) and Samus Aran (Metroid) Xbox 360: Black Orchid (Killer Instinct) and Joanna Dark (Perfect Dark) PlayStation 3: Nariko (Heavenly Sword) and Sofia (Battle Arena Toshinden) Boss Ishtar Original Character Princess Meriam del Siarsir Modes Arcade Mode Story Mode Versus Mode Online Match : Regular Battle : Fashion Show: A lobby restricted to custom costumes only, players will win with not just skill, but a sense of fashion judged by both players and the game itself. Winners will recieve one of the opponent's pieces of clothing or even a completely new item exclusive to the Fashion Show. Survival Training Dressing Room Options Category:Fighting games Category:Crossover Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PS3 Games